The Different Timeline
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: This is about the dragons we know malefor zonoya frijir Nina spyro cynder and they don't know there might be another time where malefor was the dark master feuirah and karo died form malefor frijir never having a father also alendor never meet elora or found the crown never went insane.
1. The Third Purple Dragon

**The Different Timeline**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

It was a normal in avalar and just year after ash and crystal got married and they were happy.

"Oh ash were gonna have a child and it might be a purple dragon crystal said existed."

"Ya it might be who knows agreed happily"

Well i better get to work you can watch the egg ash said giving her a kiss goodbye and left. As ash was walking down the hallway he ran into red all happy. Oh hey red how is it going ash asked him with a smile.

"Oh hey ash i'm doing good how is the egg red asked ash curiously."

"Oh it is doing good and you know it might be another purple dragon ash said excited''

Really who knows it might be but i half to meet ember in town to talk see you later ash red said leaving. Then outside of warfang malefor zonoya and frijir was hanging together. This is wonderful just us as a family together frijir said all happy.

"Ya i know we are also enjoying ourselves too malefor agreed"

Yep so what do y'all guys want to do know zonoya asked them. Can we visit spyro and cynder cause i wanted to tell y'all that i'm gonna ask Nina to marry mr frijir told them and they were so happy. Oh frijir were so happy of course we can go zonoya said all happy of joy. Then they left and they arrived at spyro and cynder's place. Hey malefor zonoya frijir welcome we're glad y'all came and visit spyro welcomed them.

"Thanks spyro where is cynder malefor asked him curiously."

"Oh she is with Nina in the main room together spyro said smiling."

"Oh okay well let's go see cynder malefor asked spyro wondering."

"Oh sure guys come on this way spyro said leading them."

Then they arrive in the main room were Nina and cynder are hanging out talking. Hey cynder malefor and them came and visit us spyro spoke out to them.

"Oh hey guys how are y'all doing cynder asked them all happily."

"Oh where doing just wonderful glad you asked and also since we're all here frijir do you want to ask Nina something zonoya. Ya Nina we been together for long time and i wanted to ask you do you want marry me frijir asked her holding a ring and Nina was not expecting it nether spyro or cynder.

"Oh frijir yes i will Nina said happily ."

Then frijir putted the ring on her and they kissed and spyro cynder malefor and zonoya was happy for them. Oh were so proud of y'all two spyro said all happy for them. When are planning on having the wedding cynder asked them wondering. Well we're planning on it tomorrow night will be better frijir answered cynder's question.

"Well then we better get started i will go and tell everyone cynder said excitedly."

Well we better get everything ready for tomorrow night spyro and y'all better get some things as well spyro suggested. Oh okay dad we will you can get everything ready for tomorrow Nina told spyro leaving. Then later at the castle crystal was watching the until something happened. Hey it is happening ash it's happening crystal yelled for him and ash ran like cheetah in a race.

"The is hatching ash asked almost all huffing."

Then the egg hatched it was purple dragon and ash and crystal was blown away form it. We have a purple dragon as a child and it is a boy what should we name him crystal asked ash. Well i thought of the name Spiro ash told her considering. Well i think Spiro is a wonderful name our little Spiro crystal said looking at him. Then Spiro opened his eyes seeing them and he said mama Dada. Hey there Spiro it is daddy hi there ash said hold out his hand to him and he grabbed his finger. Hey there Spiro it is mommy crystal said all proud.

"Where parents ash he is so gorges crystal said as they hugged each other."

Then cynder came in to tell them about the wedding until she saw Spiro. Hey guys your egg hatched and it is purple dragon cynder said amazed. Ya his name is Spiro crystal answered. Why hello Spiro i'm cynder you are so adorable cynder said playing with Spiro. So did you need to tell us something ash ashed her. Oh yes sorry frijir and Nina are getting married tomorrow night cynder said surprising them. Oh really that is wonderful for them we will be there.

Okay well i will see y'all later then and i will see you later as well cynder told Spiro and then left. Oh how wonderful for frijir and Nina getting married crystal said proud of them. It is getting late we should get to bed come on Spiro time for bed crystal said picking Spiro up. Then they went to bed with Spiro laying with them.

Then cynder arrived back at her place with spyro and Nina waiting. Hey guys where is malefor zonoya and frijir cynder asked wondering. Oh they went home just a few minutes ago spyro answered.

"Oh okay well guess wait ash and crystal's egg hatched cynder said excitedly."

"Really is it a boy or girl spyro asked curiously."

It is a boy and also it is a purple dragon the third purple dragon you and malefor are not the only ones now cynder his name is Spiro. Wow this is incredible and his name sounds close to mine guess they wanted be close mine i'm honored when can we see him spyro asked her. Well they will be at the wedding so you will see them there cynder answered. Now you and malefor are not the only ones now dad Nina spoke.

"Ya that is right now there is a third purple dragon just wonderful spyro said amazed."

"Well i'm glad to but it is getting late we should get to bed cynder said yawning."

Well i'm off to bed then goodnight Nina said walking off to her room. Okay Nina goodnight cynder spoke out. We should head to bed to i'm pretty tired come on cynder said as they head to there room and then they went to sleep for tomorrow.

They next morning ash was woke up by the sun shining in his eyes from the window. Ah curse you sun gotta put covers on that window ash reminded himself. Then crystal woke up along with Spiro and crystal wouldn't believe ash is still asleep. Oh hey morning Spiro crystal said putting her arm on him and Spiro putted his on crystal. Hey how about you try to wake your father up crystal told Spiro and he started to wake him saying dada and ash started to giggle.

"Oh alright Spiro i'm up ash said yawning."

Well took you awhile to wake you sleepyhead crystal said jokingly making ash to roll his eyes. Well we should prepare for frijir and Nina's wedding but first we need to tech Spiro how to walk ash said getting up. Oh ya have not did that yet crystal said remembering. Well let's do it in the main room ash suggested. Then ash picked up Spiro and went to the main room to teach him how to walk. Alright now you stay here Spiro and i will be over here and you come to me ash told him.

"Now Spiro you go like this can you do that crystal said off to the side."

Alright Spiro come to daddy you can do it come to daddy ash spoke to him hold out his arms. Then spiro started to learn how to walk to ash and he made it. Yah there you go spiro you did it now can go to your mother ash told him and he started to get the hang of it he made to crystal.

"Alright you did it we are so proud crystal said hugging him."

"Then keuro came in from sleeping over at Cara's.

"Hey i heard the egg hatched keuro said wondering."

Ya keuro here he is his name is Spiro your nephew ash told him and keuro was amazed. He is a purple dragon like uncle spyro and malefor hey there it's your uncle keuro he said grabbing his hand.

"Hey just learned how to walk just not to long ago crystal told him looking at Spiro."

"Really i missed it you could of told me keuro said disappointed."

Oh don't worry we got a picture of it so we can treasure this moment crystal said hold out the picture. That is so wonderful i' so proud of him keuro said hugging Spiro and Spiro poured. Well i better head to the dark city to set everything for the wedding see you later Spiro keuro said to him and left. Well we better get everything for the wedding ash said heading to the door. Then they went into the city and some people was adored of Spiro and amazed he is a purple dragon.

"It looks like everyone notices Spiro by the looks of it ash whispered."

"Ya i know but we need to concentrate on what we need crystal replied."

Your right so what do we need first right now i could use some new bracelets i had this for three years ash said looking at them. Okay i could us some new ones as well we can stop by the joule shop crystal agreed. Then they went to the joule shop to get new bracelets for them. Oh hello king ash and queen crystal is that the purple dragon i heard about a dragoness spoke out at the counter. Hello there ya this is our son Spiro we came to get new bracelets ash told her. Oh yes i got some wonderful bracelets for y'all to look at this are my top seller the dragoness told them showing the bracelets.

"Wow wow they're so beautiful crystal said amazed."

Oh yes they are beautiful just got them yesterday and this one has golden shine to it she said holding it up. Oh they are all so beautiful this is hard crystal not knowing what to choose. Take y'all's time i will be right back the dragoness said going to another customer. Well with one do you want i already got mine does it always take you so long ash said jokingly making crystal roll her eyes.

"Oh ha ha real funny ash and yes i chose these one crystal sarcastically."

Well you know what i think i think it will look beautiful on you ash told her making her happy.

"Oh thank you ash crystal said nuzzling him."

Well have y'all chose yet the dragoness asked them on her way back to them. Yes we would like this ash said giving her the bracelets. Oh what wonderful choices the dragoness said grabbing them. Alright here y'all are y'all have a wonderful day the dragoness said giving them the bracelets. Oh thank you have a wonderful day as wheel crystal replied. Then they continued on for anymore stuff they need for tonight. So is there anything we also need ash asked her.

"Well when did you get that cap crystal asked him wondering."

"Well it was five years ago why do you ask ash said also wondering."

"Well it looks like outdated and a little torn you should get a new one crystal suggested."

Alright i will get a new one ash said and they went to get ash a new cap. Well welcome your cap came in you can pick it up over there the dragon spoke to ash. You already have one ash crystal asked. Oh ya i forgot that i putted in for one yesterday sorry forgot to tell you. Oh okay well i think that is it we should head to the wedding crystal said heading in the air and ash picked up Spiro. Then they went to the wedding where everyone is there. Hey guys where here crystal spoke out to them and they all wanted to see Spiro.

Hey guys is this the purple dragon Spiro our grandson he is so cute hey there i'm your grandmother ember said playing with him. Hi there and i'm your grandfather he got your eyes crystal alendor told her.

"Ya were so happy we brought the third purple dragon as a son crystal said with joy."

Then spyro and malefor came up wanted to see Spiro. Hey guys is this Spiro the third purple dragon malefor asked them. Yes it is and now y'all are the only ones now ash said jokingly. Ya i guess we're not hey there young dragon i'm malefor wonderful to meet you malefor hold out his hand and Spiro grabbed his finger and malefor smiled.

"He is so adorable zonoya spoke adored by Spiro."

"Ya he is adorable crystal agreed."

Then everyone saw Spiro and they got ready for the wedding and frijir stood there waiting for Nina. Then Nina stood in front of frijir and they hold hands. We are all gathered here today for these too to be married stone spoke. Frijir do you take Nina to be your wife stone asked him and he said i do. Nina do you take frijir to be your husband stone asked and Nina said i do. Then i pronounce y'all to husband and wife stone announced and they kissed and everyone cheered for them. Then after that they all celebrated.

"Oh were so proud of y'all too cynder said filled with joy."

"Thanks mom were happy to be married Nina said all happy."

That is good and also frijir is part of the family he is our son in law spyro said looking at him. Oh ya since were married y'all are my father and mother in law frijir said realizing it.

"Well if you need anything just ask us son spyro offered frijir."

"Thank you dad frijir thanked spyro."

Then after they all celebrated they all went home and frijir moved with Nina in the city and they all went to sleep for the next day.


	2. The Other Timeline

On the next day frijir and Nina woke up all happy getting married. Morning frijir Nina said nuzzling him.

"Morning Nina frijir replied nuzzling back."

So what do you want to do today ash asked her wondering. Well we can go out just us since were married Nina answered. Okay where do want go we can go to the lake and just relax ash asked her. Oh okay sure let's go ash said getting up and went to the door ready. Then they walked out to the main room where spyro and cynder is at. Hey mom and dad me and ash are heading out for awhile we will be back Nina told them. Oh okay y'all have fun spyro said holding a paper. Then they went out to the lake for a while to relax. Then spyro went to his office to look at a time book from the chronicler cause it was important to see what life is there instead of this one.

"Now let's see here what is there out there spyro said wondering."

"Hey spyro are you looking in the book the chronicler gave you cynder asked."

"Oh hey ya i just opened it spyro answered."

"Can look with you spyro cynder asked wanting to see in it."

"Oh sure cynder you can spyro allowing her."

Then they looked inside and there was different world like there was the human world alendor came from. Hey look the human world that alendor was in called earth it looks like our world but different and dragons never existed in this world spyro said reading about it. Really so dragons don't exist and hey is that alendor before he was a dragon cynder asked. Hey ya it is lets see alendor the only dragon that was sent to this world by red he was the only dragon in that world spyro raided.

"Wow that is amazing what is there else cynder asked curious."

Well there is this it's a different timeline it says that in this timeline a dark master caused chaos around the land his name is malefor and he caused a war in avalar but a brave purple dragon and black dragon named spyro and cynder stopped him and saved the world spyro readied. Malefor as a dark master and he caused war all over avalar and we saved the world spyro said confused. Well that is horrible malefor as a dark master i don't see that but here is cynder said shocked.

"Well let's just glad that this malefor went good spyro said thankfully."

"Ya hey do you want to show anyone else this spyro asked cynder wondering."

"Well i don't think we should not spyro not yet at least cynder answered."

Oh okay spyro said looking at the book but then malefor and zonoya came in along with frijir.

"Hey guys where not disturbing y'all or anything malefor asked them wondering."

Oh no y'all good where just looking in this book of worlds from the chronicler spyro said not realizing and cynder elbowed him. What is it cynder spyro asked her what it is wrong and she putted her head down. Then malefor and them got cherius about the book. Oh really can we see in it zonoya asked them wanting to see in it so did malefor and frijir.

"Oh okay y'all can see cynder said looking at spyro."

Then malefor zonoya and frijir went over to see the book. So what kind of worlds are in here malefor asked them. Well there is the human world where dragons don't exist just humans. Wow really that is so crazy just like our world it is just dragons not humans malefor pointed out. Also the only dragon that was there was alendor at first he was a human but he was really a dragon and he transformed back he was there as a dragon for a four years spyro readied. Ya i remember that when he came here with that crown he did not know what was his name and andy must be his human name malefor explained.

"Hey what is this one it is our world frijir asked curious."

"Oh well it is our world but in a different timeline spyro explained to him."

"Oh well what happened in this timeline frijir asked spyro."

Well here a evil dragon caused chaos all over avalar and he well it was do y'all want to know spyro asked them. Well ya who was the evil dragon malefor asked him wondering who it is.

"Well it is you malefor in this timeline spyro explained to malefor."

So i become evil in this timeline well i'm glad that is not me i'm sure lucky malefor said thankfully. Ya me malefor i'm this didn't happen here zonoya agreed nuzzling him and he nuzzled back. Well i'm glad i didn't turn out like that to malefor said as they putted there heads together. Then Nina came in the room wondering what is going on. Hey guys what is going on here Nina asked them. Oh hey Nina where looking at a book of worlds that dad got from the chronicler frijir said after they kissed. Wow really that is cool can what is in it Nina asked concerned. Well there is a world of humans and dragons ever exist.

"Wow really that is so wired Nina said surprised."

Ya i know and you know alendor is the only dragon that was in that only for a month frijir said excitedly and Nina was amazed. Hey guys look there are this words under the picture spyro spoke in concern. Really what does it say malefor asked him wondering about it. Then spyro read it and all of a sudden a portal opened up and pulled them in like a black hole in space. Then they woke up in some forest they did not know where they are.

"Oh man what happened is everyone alright spyro asked them getting up."

"Ya we are fine spyro but where are we malefor asked concerning."

Well it looks like were still in avalar but not in our place where in the forest cynder answered. Well we need to split up into two me cynder malefor zonoya frijir Nina and we will meet back here after. Then they all went off to search around to see what it is there.

Do you think we are in our home avalar Nina frijir asked her what she thinks of it. Well we were sucked inside a portal so who know where we are frijir Nina replied. Then they arrived at the lake. Man all this searching had gotten me thirsty i need a drink frijir said going to the lake.

Well i think i could use a drink to Nina agreed and went with frijir. Then behind the bushes three dragons spotted frijir and Nina drinking.

"Hey guys look is that me and frijir young Nina asked surprised."

Ya it is but a little older and where is older me ash asked wondering."

"I don't know ash but should we go say hi Nina asked them what they think."

"Well i would want to meet older me let's do it frijir agreed with Nina."

"Well i guess we can meet them ash agreed with a moan."

Then they went over to them slowly where they don't hear them. Hey excuse me Nina spoke and they turned around surprised. Oh hi hey frijir look it's young us we must be in the past Nina said to frijir all surprised. Ya it is Nina but something is different about young me my eyes where never that yellow frijir said looking at his young self. Young me do you have a mother frijir asked him.

"Ya my mom is zonoya young frijir answered confused."

"Okay do you have a father frijir next asked him and young him said no"

As i thought can y'all excuse us Nina where not in the past where in that other timeline frijir said worried. Ya i think so that means my other dad malefor is in trouble Nina said also worried. Well if he does not run into spyro and cynder here then he is good but we need to find him and warn him we should bring other us to show them frijir suggested. Hey guys sorry about that but y'all need to come with us Nina said to them and they are wondering why.

"Why do we need to go with y'all ash asked them wondering why."

Well we need y'all show our parents where we are follow us frijir said starting to walk and they followed. So are y'all from the future when in the future young Nina asked them curious. Well no we are from a howl timeline when my dad read this words and a portal opened and sucked us in and here we are. Wow really what is it like in y'all's timeline young frijir asked. Oh it is wonderful so peaceful and sometimes it get strange there as well lot's of strange dragon's show up but we handle it Nina answered.

"Oh really that's cool so your dad who is frijir asked older him concern."

"Oh well his name is malefor and he is the best dad i had frijir answered and they were shocked. Hey what is the matter guys y'all seem so shocked frijir asked them wondering. Well malefor is a evil dragon he was the dark master and killed lives and almost destroyed the world Nina answered. Oh that well here he is but in our timeline he is not don't worry he is so nice come on frijir said continuing and they are worried. Then they arrived at the meeting place. Y'all stay here we motion y'all to come out Nina said and they went out. Hey guys sorry we took so long we walked from the lake Nina spoke. Oh it is fine did y'all find something spyro asked them. Well we did find a someone frijir said motioning to them to come out.

"they came out and they were all surprised with wide eyes."

Why it is frijir Nina and ash this is a surprise so where in the past spyro asked wondering. Oh well no here look at my young self his eyes are different where in that different timeline frijir explains. Then spyro got a close look at young frijir and frijir was a little afraid. You seem a little afraid young frijir i won't hurt you trust me spyro said smiling. Oh well okay it just spyro here attacked me just two weeks ago frijir explained to them.

"This timeline me attacked you why would he do that spyro asked him wondering."

Well i really don't know why he did it but he apologized and said he didn't mean it frijir explained.

"Well i'm glad everything worked out with y'all zonoya said gladly."

Well there is another thing watch out for my mom she will have a trick up her sleeve frijir warned them. Why is me in this timeline not nice and evil zonoya asked him. Well she is just a little but it is not her fault doe frijir explained. Oh well we will make sure to look out malefor spoke. Well we need to look around to see how to get back home spyro reminded them. Oh ya that is right i totally forgot we do need to search around but it's getting late doe zonoya said getting a little tired. Well y'all can stay with each of us at our places Nina offered.

"Well it least we can do for now until we get home spyro agreed."

Alright well you cynder and older me can come with me and malefor zonoya and older frijir can go with frijir Nina told them. Oh okay well we will see y'all tomorrow then night spyro said going to young Nina. Then they followed young Nina and frijir and Spyro cynder and older Nina arrived at young Nina's place. Y'all wait here and i will motion y'all to come in Nina explained. Hey mommy and daddy i'm back sorry it took me awhile cause i ran into some company Nina explained. Oh well what company told you about strangers spyro told her.

"I know daddy but i'm sure y'all can trust them Nina said and motioned them in."

Then they came looking around and other spyro and cynder was surprised with wide eyes. By the ancestors it is us how is this possible cynder said all shocked seeing them there. Well hello there i believe that y'all should know us where y'all original spyro said jokingly. Well how we trust y'all all we know y'all can be shapeshifters spyro said wondering. Y'all can trust us we're not shapeshifters trust me we are y'all spyro explained. Oh okay then sorry it just things been rough but how are y'all here spyro asked them.

"Well you see were from a different timeline i accidentally read a spell and opened a portal and here we are spyro explained."

"Really is there anything we can help y'all with cynder asked them offering them."

Well can we stay here until we can return home to out timeline spyro asked them if they can. Well sure y'all can stay here and also i noticed the crowns y'all wearing why y'all wearing them cynder asked them.

Well where we are me and cynder are king and queen of the dark lands where black dragons stay just a mile from avalar spyro explained. Oh really that is so amazing how are king and queen cynder asked them.

Well my mom and dad was king and queen and i never knew about them until mom found me and spyro and i moved with her and now me and him became king and queen cynder explained.

"Oh you have a mom and dad lucky i don't have a mom and dad cynder said sadly."

Oh well least you have a family right here spyro and Nina cynder told her making her feel better. Ya your right thanks and we should get to bed it is really late spyro said yawning tired. Ya we should get to bed spyro i will get something to keep warm cynder said heading in a hallway. Hey can ask you something other me do i have parents where y'all are spyro asked him. Well not a mother but a father his name is ignitus but he died a month ago spyro explained.

"Oh really okay was he always wise spyro asked him wondering."

Oh yes he was always wise i loved him but he is in a wonderful place now spyro said happy. Her we are some pillows and a blanket cynder said handing them the pillow and blanket. Oh thank you so so much what are doing we really appreciate it cynder thanked them. Oh it is no problem were glad to help y'all goodnight spyro told them then lifted to bed.

Then Malefor zonoya and frijir arrived at young frijir's place it was a little creepy dark and cold. Well here we are come on guys hey mommy i'm home and we have gust young frijir yelled.

"Frijir your are really late what took you so long zonoya asked him all angrily."

Well i ran into some other dragons frijir said motioning them to come in and when they came in zonoya was surprised mostly of malefor and he was looking around. Then zonoya ran to him all excited. Malefor is it really you i thought you died you returned zonoya said happily. Hello nice to meet you yes i'm malefor and this is you zonoya my wife malefor introduced her. Wait your me how is there another me where did you come from zonoya asked her. Well me malefor and our son frijir are from another timeline spyro read a spell with opened a portal and we are here zonoya explained. Really what is this spell can you tell me zonoya asked her. Oh well you see spyro only knows it and only he can say it zonoya explained.

"I see well i'm guessing y'all are wanting to stay here until y'all go home zonoya asked them with a non happy face."

Oh well yes if we can and if it is fine with you malefor asked her if it is fine. Oh sure anything for you malefor zonoya said putting her hand on his cheek and other zonoya growled. Well i better get to sleep come frijir time for bed zonoya said leaving and frijir followed her. Then all of a sudden a wired green looking bird came down and spoke to them.

Well well y'all must be the time dragons and y'all came from the portal the name is repto and i got my eye on y'all repto said and left. Well that was inspected what with his deal malefor asked. I don't know and i don't like other me she was just on you and i don't like that. Well whatever she does i will always love you zonoya malefor told her and they kissed. Oh thank you but we should get to sleep zonoya said yawning really tired then went to sleep.


	3. The Return Back

The next day Nina woke up along with spyro and cynder and sleep well. Hey morning guys spyro said to them yawning. Hey morning dad did you sleep well Nina asked him also yawning.

"Well it looks like a really nice day today but we do need to find a way back home spyro said getting up and screeching."

Well how are we gonna get home the only way is from your book but it is at home so we can't do that cynder pointed out. Hey but maybe we can if it is there maybe there is one here and it will get us home spyro said pointing out. Hey ya maybe but the chronicler has it how are we gonna get to him spyro asked. Maybe i can help y'all with that i traveled to him before i can take y'all there other spyro spoke out explaining. Really that is wonderful we can go there cynder said excited. Well just follow me and i will take y'all there come on spyro said heading to the door. Well y'all be careful and it was nice meeting y'all cynder told them.

"Oh sure it was nice meeting you we might see each other again who knows cynder replied with a nice smile."

Well see ya young me wonderful to meet you and keep safe bye Nina told her young self waving. Ya me too great to see you to bye Nina said waving back at her with a smile.

First we need to get the others three more came with us and I know where they are spyro told other him. Then malefor zonoya and frijir came up all of a sudden after he said that.

Hey guys we were on our way to y'all this is all of sudden malefor spoke surprised. Ya we were on our way to y'all this is so funny well this is other me spyro introduced. Oh hello there i'm malefor wonderful to meet you malefor said to him and he had an anger face on him and did a little growl and malefor was confused. What is wrong why are you all mad malefor asked him wondering. Why are you here how did you return you supposed to be died spyro growled.

"I'm sorry but i don't know what your talking about malefor told him still really confused like question marks hovered over him."

Hey malefor is from our timeline spyro he was never a dark master you can trust him spyro explained.

Well there is different about his eyes are not all yellow and his voice sounds normal also his skin is lighter maybe he is i'm sorry after what this timeline you did i could not trust him spyro apologize. Oh it is okay spyro you did know and have y'all figure out how to get home malefor asked.

Actually ya we did we can use the book I used to get us here and use the one here to get to our timeline we need to head to the chronicler and spyro is gonna take us there cynder explained.

"Oh really that is so wonderful let's head there zonoya said all happily and excited."

Then they went off to the white isle that spyro explained is where he is at. So who was the dark master where y'all are at spyro asked them.

Well it was my dad that became the dark master malefor and diffeted him but he is good again he was just corrupted cynder explained. Oh really so y'all saved the world i'm surprised that malefor and zonoya saved the world spyro told them.

Well ya it was not easy lot of adventuring and all that also i'm guessing you and cynder saved this world malefor asked wondering. Oh ya it was terrible the other you corrupted cynder to serve him and i saved her and me and her stopped him and saved the world spyro explained. Oh man that sounds terrible I can't imagine all that but we're glad y'all came out safe cynder said all happy.

"Thanks me and her are glad to stop him and started a family together i truly love her spyro said all happy."

"I totally agree with you i feel the same way spyro agreed looking at cynder."

Well i'm glad and also where here come on spyro told them and they went down to the white isle.

Then went inside and there was the chronicler and it was someone they knew. I was expecting y'all to arrive here how are you spyro he said turning around and spyro was surprised they all where. I ignitus y you're alive i thought you died in the belt of fire i i spyro said tearing up.

No i been here before I went to the spirit realms I was chosen to be the new chronicler ignitus explained.

"Why didn't you come back I was all alone without you spyro said sadly and hugged him."

Oh spyro i wish i could but i'm the chronicler now and you are never alone and also you attacking that child i'm really disappointed in you ignitus told him disappointed. I'm sorry ignitus i was afraid of what happened didn't mean to spyro apologize. It is okay lest you apologized then it is fine ignitus said putting his hand on his shoulder. Well i'm glad y'all meet again cynder spoke out.

"Well as the chronicler i half to keep an eye on this world it's my job and I can return y'all back ignitus said laughing."

Wow your really are a wise dragon spyro said jokingly."

Yes that is true now to get y'all home ignitus replied with a smile.

So y'all came to return home is that correct sadly i can't help the book was lost by the old chronicler cause it was dangerous ignitus explained. Oh man I was hoping you could get us home spyro said sadly.

Yes i'm really sorry but there is someone looking for y'all a king i put it ignitus said showing us in his pool of visions. Hey it is ash how did he get here cynder asked.

look what he is holding my book he must of found it on my desk and came her to search for us spyro said watching.

That is right here this portal will take you to avalar quicker ignitus said opening the portal. Thanks ignitus for the help it means a lot it will we meet again spyro asked. I see it in the future ignitus replied. Then spyro and ignitus hugged and he went into the portal.

Then at avalar ash was searching for spyro and them all everywhere worried. Search everywhere they got to be here i will search this way ash told the guards. Then ash went to search and he ran into three dragons.

Oh hello there have y'all seen any of my friends around here ash asked them. Hey it is older me remember the ones i ran into earlier young ash answered.

Hey your younger me are you why this is all of a sudden well if y'all know i'm ash the king of avalar ash introduced. Your a king that is so cool i wish i was king young ash said sadly. Well how about this i will let you try on my crown for a little ash offered him.

"Really so awesome thank you so much older me young ash thanked him."

Hey look mommy and daddy i'm king ash told his parents and older ash recognized them. Oh that is wonderful ash i mean king ash she said bowing as well him and ash. Okay here older me you can have it back young ash said giving it back. Thank you and i know you our flame wonderful to meet you ash told him.

Oh wonderful to meet but i'm i your dad he asked him. Well no in my timeline ember is my mom and alendor is my dad. Really then who did I marry in your timeline flame asked him wondering.

Well you married a dragoness named flora and hatched a girl named crystal with is my wife. Wow really so what do i do there at your timeline flame asked him curious.

Well actually y'all died 20 years ago when crystal was just 10 ash explained. Oh really how did we die fame asked.

Y'all where looking in a cave but all of sudden the cave started to fall apart and it collapsed but crystal made it out not y'all ash explained. Oh i see is crystal here he asked.

No i wish she could of come but she had to watch spiro our son he is a purple dragon the third one ash told them.

"Wow your son is the third purple dragon that is amazing ember said amazed and surprised."

Ya he is a wonderful child he hatched only three days ago ash said happily. Wow that is so wonderful ember said happily.

Oh thank and it was nice meeting y'all but I better look for my friends ash told them. Well you can go to spyro and cynder's place just on a mountain not to far from here young ash told him.

Oh really thank you so much you really helped ash thanked him. Then a guard came up to ash. My king we searched everywhere no sign of them the guard told him.

Alright go to a mountain just not to far from here and it is not the cynder where looking for but another and ask her if they been there ash ordered the guard. Yes my king the guard said and flew away. Well I better look some else for them it was wonderful to meet y'all goodbye ash said he flew away. Then at cynder's place the guard arrived and called for her.

"Oh hello do you need something cynder asked him curious."

Yes i'm looking for some dragons two purple ones one that is you young black one red and blue and a red one the guard asked her. Well are there names spyro cynder and Nina cynder asked him.

Why yes it is have you seen them around or have they been here he asked. Well yes they have but they left just hours ago sorry cynder told him. Oh well do you know where they went he asked her. Well they are gonna see the chronicler but i don't know where he is sorry cynder apologize.

"Oh it is fine I will tell my king what said have a good day the guard said to her all nice."

"Oh sure thing sir you have a wonderful day cynder happily and went inside."

Then the guard went to find ash to tell him what he knows where they are. My king i got information for you the guard spoke out to ash. Oh really do you know where they are at ash asked him.

"Yes , she told me that they went to the chronicler the guard told him confused why."

Oh well how do we get there doe i don't know where he is did she know where he is ash asked him. Sadly no should we keep searching my king the guard asked him if the should continue on.

"Yes but gather everyone first and we search together ash ordered the guard."

Yes my king i will go do that the guard said and left to find everyone then zonoya came out of the bunches. Oh zonoya i was looking for you i was worried everyone is ash said happy but he realized something about her. What a minute your not the zonoya i'm looking for her eye is not injured ash said realizing. Well no i'm not but i heard your a king is that true zonoya asked him. Oh yes i am i'm ash king of avalar and i'm searching for my friends have you seen them ash asked her.

"Well is my other self purple dragon and a young red dragon them zonoya asked him with a flirting smile on her face."

"Why yes it is some of them do you know where they are ash asked her all excited."

Oh well they left my place to spyro and cynder's but they didn't tell me where zonoya explained. Oh okay i thought they might of been at your place but i need to find them they been gone all day yesterday.

When i got to spyro and cynder's place and found this book of worlds so i came here to find them ash explained showing her the book."

Really a book of worlds c can i see it ash you can trust me zonoya asked him to show her it. Oh that i don't know about that this is an important book from the chronicler ash told her looking at it. Then all the guards arrived and waited for ashes instructions on what to do.

"My king we are all ready for your instructions the guard spoke to ash landing on the ground."

Wonderful i think we should search over by the lake first and to the city after that ash told them.

Hey it was wonderful meeting you but I better look for my friends this goodbye ash said and they left. Wow what a wonderful man i just love a man in gold zonoya said loving him. Then when ash and the five guards arrived at the lake they where there looking for someone.

"Hey guys i finally found y'all i was looking everywhere for y'all ash yelled out."

"Ash we were looking for you spyro yelled back out to him."

Well i'm glad i found y'all i was so worried about y'all so was crystal ash said all happy to see them.

Well lest where all together again and we can go home where we belong cynder said happy again. Well come on time to go home ash said and opened the portal to their timeline.

Also this page got ripped out but it stays in the book then where fine ash said and they went into the portal but the page fell out. Then young frijir came and saw the page to their world and bring it to zonoya. Hey mommy look what i found frijir yelled giving her the page.

"Well it is the spell to the other timeline frijir we're gonna go on an adventure zonoya said smiling evilly."

**Well i hope y'all liked this story and sadly this will be my last i'm starting on making comics if y'all want to see go to Deviant art and i'm Alcindor162002 and if y'all read my stories thank you and again leave a review it will make me really happy and thank you to ****Darkgaia25 and darklighterypon for leaving a review thank you and goodbye .**


End file.
